


Lovers of the Lake

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Freya (Merlin), Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Kissing, Married Couple, Parent Gaius (Merlin), Pregnancy, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Freya didn't die at the Lake that night, instead, Merlin managed to save her. Together, they forged a new life
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 14
Kudos: 377





	Lovers of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for XO48368, I hope you enjoy! :)

‘Love, I’m just going to collect some berries!’ Freya called from somewhere in their little home, and Merlin shouted back in agreement. It was a bright day, the sun was shining, and the Lake of Avalon would prove the perfect place to wash the clothing that he needed scrubbed. He took a basket, stripped the bed and took Freya’s clothing, and his, before heading out of their home.

It was hidden by Magic, only those that wished them no harm may be able to see such a thing, and it was well-warded. Naturally, Merlin wanted to keep Freya safe, ever since their close-call at Camelot. She still had the scar on her side, proof that he’d almost failed to keep her alive.

Humming, Merlin got started on washing their clothes. It had been a year since he’d fled from Camelot, a year since he’d run away with Freya and adopted a simple life.

Well, almost simple.

‘Merlin.’ He halted, very slowly raised his head, quite unbelieving of what he was seeing. Arthur, standing on the shores of the lake, with Morgana standing just behind, with Gwen by her side. Then there were the Knights of Camelot, a combination of men that he’d never expected to work well as a team, eyes lingering on Lancelot for a moment, before he realised they’d passed through his wards.

Not only that, but he was currently using Magic to clean sheets, and Arthur was just standing there!

‘Arthur.’ He rose, flicked his hand and watched the sheets return to the bucket, looked to the King of Camelot.

‘I know it’s you. Saving me.’ Merlin cleared his throat, had hoped that nobody would notice if he kept a slightly closer watch on Arthur that Freya suspected, occasionally popping in to keep him safe, or stopping bandits that would otherwise attack. He even went as far at guide Morgana back to Camelot.

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Lancelot had obviously told Arthur he had Magic, for there was no shock on his face, and Merlin bit his lip. This was… unexpected. And slightly painful, because he had left them, and they were right here, staring at him.

‘You keep saving my life. Bandits, Sorcerers, Morgana even claims you brought her back to Camelot, yet you fled from us. From me. To live a life of what? Washing?’ Arthur was angry, lip twitching, and to make things worse, he heard Freya’s gasp.

‘You promised me you wouldn’t meddle in Destiny again!’ Her eyes showed hurt, hands flying to her swollen stomach, and Merlin didn’t need to turn to know the group were staring at her.

‘Freya, love, I…’

‘Save it, Merlin.’ She snapped, stormed back in the direction of the house and leaving him with the idiots that didn’t understand what he’d done.

‘You better come in, I can get you some food.’ He said with a sigh, and led them in the direction of his home. Very few of them spoke, not until they’d passed through the barrier, and then there was a murmur of appreciation at his home.

‘Did you build this?’ Morgana asked, staring to the home that backed onto a cliff face.

‘With Magic, mostly. I can give you the spells if you want.’ He didn’t point out that he’d created the spells himself, that he could now do such a thing. He decided it wasn’t worth the fight.

‘This is what you left for? A girl?’ Leon asked, but he said the words softly. Merlin felt the swell of pride, that was his Freya, stubborn and angry at the moment, but still beautiful.

‘Yes.’ Was all he said, and Arthur blinked.

‘Did you ever think to ask? I would have allowed her to stay.’ Merlin glared at the King, felt his fear prickle under his skin at having him so close to his love.

‘You tried to kill her, the night we fled from Camelot. I used up most of my Magic bringing her back, forgive me for being hesitant.’ He watched several expressions cross his face, but Freya was coming back out of the house, her eyes showing acceptance, even if her lips were still quirked in anger.

‘You’re an idiot, but I figured they shouldn’t starve for such a thing. Stew’s over the fire.’ There she was, his Freya, and Merlin moved across to wrap an arm around her waist, resting his hand on the bump that was growing.

‘You know I love you.’ He murmured, and Freya batted him away with a laugh.

‘Go! Go, I hate those sappy eyes of yours.’ She didn’t, proved by the quick kiss she offered, and Merlin watched her waddle-walk back towards her berry collection point.

‘She’s quite a catch.’ Gwaine remarked, and Merlin knew all about the notorious Knight. If he’d sneaked out occasionally to assist him, he knew Gwaine hadn't mentioned such a thing. They had a friendship, and he was possibly the only one that actually knew about Freya.

‘How long till she’s due?’ Morgana inquired, as Merlin invited them in. If they were shocked by the luxury of the home, they said nothing, sitting down on all the soft seats that Merlin had made for Freya.

‘Can’t be more than a couple of weeks.’ He was nervous, worried that even his Magic would not be enough to deliver the baby. He may have assisted Gaius in such a thing, but he had only done it a handful of times.

‘You know… you could come to Camelot for the birth. If you needed the assistance.’ Arthur was staring at him, right at him, and Merlin paused.

‘And you won’t have either of us executed for Magic?’ He handed a bowl to Lancelot, then to Percival, before going back for more.

‘You know the law is changing.’ He did, who knew that removing himself and acting as an unseen help would do so much to change Destiny.

‘As long as you promise not to harm her.’ Arthur’s promise came immediately, even if his tone indicated he was angry that Merlin should even fear such a thing. Still, Merlin was reassured, figured he did want to see Gaius, to introduce him to his wife.

‘I’ll consider it. Freya’s the one who makes the decision.’ The door swung open, Freya coming back in with her basket of berries, slightly flushed but pleased.

‘They’re growing well.’ She commented, taking a blackberry and eating it, Merlin taking the basket and watching as she went to sit by Morgana. Potentially because of the Magic, she’d feel safer around her own kind.

‘What did I miss?’

**

Merlin shifted on the horse, his chest against Freya’s back, where she was seated and wrapped up in a blanket. They had talked for a long time, since Arthur’s depart, and decided that going to Camelot would not be a bad thing, not for the baby. The trip was a short and uneventful one, and they had far more money than needed, especially seeing as they technically paid no taxes.

He thanked the Inn-keeper for the room, settled for at least a month. Freya looked around the space, furnished more for a Knight than two lowly peasants, but Merlin would give her nothing but the very best he could afford. The horse would be tended to in a stable, Merlin tipping the stable-boy to keep the mare in good condition.

‘I feel like the horse.’ Freya grumbled, as Merlin guided her to the bed and leant down to take her boots off. She looked beautiful, stunning, and Merlin couldn’t help but lean forwards to kiss her. She somehow always managed to taste like strawberries, and he could get lost in kissing her sometimes.

‘Charmer.’ She whispered, Merlin lowering his head to her belly, kissing over the bump.

‘My love.’ He replied, and Freya whacked his head for the soppy words, before they moved onto the bed and curled up.

‘D’you think Gaius will like me?’ Merlin was nervous to see Gaius, worried that the man would be angry that he abandoned him.

‘I’m sure he’ll love you.’

**

‘Merlin!’ Gwen looked surprised to see him, and Merlin offered a bright smile to his friend as she came across. Freya also smiled, her arm was currently tucked into Merlin’s elbow, the two of them walking through the market.

‘Gwen, hi. We decided to take your advice and come to Camelot.’ Freya remarked, looking around the market and smiling. She looked beautiful in the dress he’d ordered to be tailored for her, a dress that far overmarked her status as a commoner, a cape of rich blue around her. He’d had a slight upgrade, just so that he could walk in her company without people judging.

‘I’m glad! Look at you both, oh I love this!’ Gwen chatted away to Freya, while Merlin moved around some stalls, returned to find the two of them arm in arm and heading towards the Castle. All he could do was walk with them, amused by how much Freya and Gwen got along.

He spotted Leon, who was talking to some of the younger Knights. He looked surprised, before giving a friendly wave, and Merlin returned it.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**

‘Honestly, we couldn’t possibly…’

‘I insist.’ Arthur was trying hard, Merlin could tell, and Freya finally nodded.

‘Thank you, my King.’

‘Arthur’s fine, Freya.’ He was nervous, and Merlin knew why. The last person to go through childbirth had been his Mother, and she hadn't made it. Probably why he’d given them access to a set of Chambers in the Castle, so that Gaius could reach her quickly. His father-figure had done nothing but pull him in for a hug, gripped him tightly and called him an idiot.

Merlin hadn't cried, he swore he hadn't, not that Gaius would tell.

‘I’ll listen to the baby’s heartbeat, and check your overall health, if that’s okay?’ Gaius was pottering around, and Arthur excused himself from the room. Gwen stayed, to assist in unlacing the dress and moving it so the swell of Freya’s stomach was bare.

Merlin was nervous. Terrified. It hadn't quite seemed real, not till this moment, and he was beginning to doubt his ability at being a father.

‘Baby sounds healthy.’ Gaius commented, from where his head was pressed to the metal device.

‘Of course they are, it’s a baby of Magic.’ Freya marvelled, hand reaching for Merlin’s, and he gripped it just as tightly.

**

Arthur was pacing the corridors, his Knights standing still, and Morgana kept snapping at him for his nerves. Eventually, the door opened, followed by a shrill cry of an infant, and Gwen looked flushed but happy.

‘A baby boy. Healthy and happy.’ He could have jumped in joy, but he maintained a firm face, despite the fact that Morgana was squealing happily.

‘And Freya?’ He asked, Gwen shooting him an understanding look.

‘Tired, but she’s otherwise in health.’ Good, that was good, Arthur sagging against the wall in relief.

‘GWEN!’ That was Gaius, and everyone halted at the urgency. Gwen rushed back in, and they waited for something, anything.

Her face appeared, a look of shock on her complexion, and the group waited for her to speak.

‘There’s another baby.’

Of course there was, Merlin could never do anything without a surprise.

**

‘Arthur’s smitten.’ Freya remarked, nudging Merlin so he looked across to the King, who was cradling their daughter with such a look of love. It was amusing, he had a soft spot for Ilaria, especially when her eyes glowed golden and things floated around them.

He then looked to Caelum, resting against Freya’s chest with a scrunched up face of concentration, and Merlin let his son take hold of his finger and grip it tightly.

‘He’s never going to let us leave.’ Merlin agreed, but was that such a bad thing? He looked to his wife, who was smiling at him warmly, and Merlin wrapped his arm around the two of them.

‘A perfect family.’ Freya stated firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome! :)


End file.
